Phone Guy and the Purple Man
by xX69-JEREMIKE-69Xx
Summary: Purple Man spends the night enthusing to Phone Guy about is various likes and hobbies as they get used to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Purple Man has a fetish for everything poiple hoy oy**_

 _ **Written by Admin Soul and Admin LP**_

Phone Guy sat anxiously in his swivel chair, examining the contents of the Office. It was in nice upkeep; everything tidy and in order. The floor had a black-and-white checker pattern, and even the walls had a strip of the popular 80's staple design. His desk was stacked with security monitors and assorted papers; a fan was present in the Office to keep him from overheating, since ventilation was not yet functioning throughout the newly built pizzeria. Also present in the Office with him was his job trainer and head-of-security, Purple Man, however being in his company did little to ease the rookie's tension.

Figuring that maybe sparking a conversation would help break the ice between them, Phone Guy decided to engage his co-worker in some mindless drabble.

"So, uh... Heh, do- Do you think in China, on their clothes... Uh... Do you think instead of 'Made in China', they put 'Made Around the Corner'?" he asked, plastering a smile onto his face.

Purple Man flicked his unamused gaze towards his subordinate.

"Do you want me to kill you or something?" Purple Man grumbled, scowling questionably at Phone Guy. "Just shut up and do your work."

"Huh? O-oh... Right," Phone Guy responded, blushing darkly as he threw his attention to the cameras. Just as he did so, however, he felt his chair aggressively turn, bringing him face-to-face with Purple Man.

"I just told you to shut up! Is that statement really all that hard to understand?" he barked.

Phone Guy tried to work out a response, but found all his words blocked up in his throat. Purple Man seemed to grow agitated at this, making his scowl intensify as he leaned closer, seeming eager for a response. Still, however, Phone Guy found himself at a loss of words; blush began to cloud his cheeks as he stammered and shrugged with embarrassment.

Purple Man chuckled.

"What's with all that pink shit on your face? You got some sort of fascination with me?" he asked, lowering his eyes as a grin began to appear.

Phone Guy's attention jumped and his eyes widened. His blush quickly escalated from the growing humiliation he felt about the situation he had gotten himself into.

"N-No! That's not at all- I mean... Uh... What I meant to say-"

"It'd be better if we could make it purple," Purple Man chuckled, leaning in closer once more.

Phone Guy hadn't noticed it before, but he now found himself swiveled to the back corner of the Office. Trapped. Purple Man was squatting before him with a devious demeanor about him, arms crossed and resting upon his knees.

"Wh-what... Do you mean?" Phone Guy asked, not really understanding the question. Before he had a chance to react, he found himself slammed upon the ground with two crushing hands around his neck, choking him of oxygen.

"I want to see you a shade darker," Purple Man hissed teasingly, straddling Phone Guy beneath himself. Though the man did not seem to show it outwardly, there was no mistaking the spark of lust in his eyes.

Phone Guy now really could not reply. He couldn't even breathe- He tried to kick his way free, but found he wasn't even able to do that. Despite this, however, he found himself not really wanting to get away.

Purple Man chuckled darkly and released his grip on Phone Guy's throat, moving his hands to pin the security guard to the ground by the shoulders.

"What'd'ya say I show you my eggplant?" the older male joked, moving his knee to rub the crotch of Phone Guy's pants.

Phone Guy shuddered and gasped madly for breath.

Not getting a reply, Purple Man took it upon himself to remove Phone Guy's belt. Upon doing so, he fastened it around the security guard's neck, once again depriving him of air. He released a contented sigh as the guard went from a rosy peach, to a pale, berry blue. He himself undid his own pants, though did not entirely remove them. Purple Man excitedly tugged off his partner's bottoms.

"Why don't you say something?" Purple Man cooed tauntingly, chuckling as he forced Phone Guy onto his hands and knees. He loosened the belt slightly, allowing Phone Guy the ability to get at least a little bit of air into his lungs.

"U-uh... Um..." Phone Guy stammered, attempting viciously to catch his breath. He just couldn't talk tonight it seemed.

Purple Man shrugged.

"Prepare yourself for a graping, then, boy," he hissed before slamming himself into Phone Guy's rear.

Phone Guy teared up at the sensation, trying desperately to gasp for air as Purple Man pulled out and forced his way back in. His fingers and toes were starting to lose feeling, and his head was growing dizzy, but as for his second one, it seemed to be a bit more lively and excited.

The Office was soon filled with laughter and strained breathing, sort of like one of those Pokemon Card Championship things where there's forty year-old-men outdoing and crushing the dreams of a small twelve year-old child. With the fan still going, Phone Guy found himself growing extremely cold, warmed only by the incessant friction that Purple Man was providing him with down below.

"I- Guess- You c-could say... Uh... Our connection... Is strong... Hahah..." Phone Guy snickered through several heavy breaths, once again trying to ease the awkwardness away. What fun was rape without a conversation to bond over?

Phone Guy's laughter was cut short and replaced by a shrill shriek of pain resembling that which would emanate from a threatened hare. He writhed beneath Purple Man, trying to figure out what had caused the immense burning pain in his shoulder. The only hint he had was the now steady stream of blood dripping down his arm and the fact he could no longer hold himself up.

"I told you to shut up or I would kill you, didn't I?" Purple Man huffed. He turned Phone Guy to look over to him, his grinning face mere centimeters from his own. He waved a small knife at him before chuckling and disappearing back into the bowels of Phone Guy's ethernet plug-in.

Like a demon on the first floor flourishing twelve penises, Purple Man dominated Phone Guy's dial-up connection, thrusting in and out like an impatient MLG spawn trying desperately to fix his internet connection by resetting the router via unplugging the power and plugging it back in. Sweat and blood dripped to the floor, staining the duo's clothes; the blood began to accumulate more heavily as Purple Man threw in a new puncture wound sporadically with each of his thrusts.

Phone Guy groaned, spasming helplessly beneath the opposing male and uttering incoherent nonsense in attempts to plead for him to stop and throw in more corny and unwanted puns. These were only met with several more stab wounds and aggressive penetration.

Purple Man tensed, heaving a loud Amazonian woman battle cry. He thrusted his knife into Phone Guy's back, unleashing his fluids into the weeping Phone Guy's rectum. After a moment of shrieking, he grew quiet and leaned close to the young, near-dead guard's ear.

"I have planted my crop," he whispered, stroking the knife against Phone Guy's pale face, leaving a streak of blood as he did so. He snickered before deeply inhaling his hair and sighing with the content of a stoner. "Lavender..."

Finished, Purple Man, removed the belt from around Phone Guy's neck, pulled his pants up, and waltz out of the Office whistling the Andy Griffith tune as if nothing had even occurred.

Meanwhile, Phone Guy quietly sobbed as he bled out and seeped purple semen before the traumatized form of the new animatronic, Freddy.


End file.
